


Amazing

by PrincexofxFlowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, Fear, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, post-season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexofxFlowers/pseuds/PrincexofxFlowers
Summary: This was bad. On a scale of ‘Out of your favorite moisturizer’ to ‘Have to borrow someone else’s moisturizer’ this was a ‘Shit, everyone is out of moisturizer and there is literally nothing you can use now.’Team Voltron goes on one of it's first missions without Shiro. Things go about as can be expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I finished a Voltron fanfic before midnight! It's a miracle!
> 
> Okay before you get started reading I'm gonna get it out there that I have jumped on the Lotor theory train. I'm still batting around ideas for his character and if I do write anything else with him he may not be consistent, and obviously whatever I settle on will probably not be canon but I had this idea and I had to run with it.
> 
> Also the shipping in this is very open. It could be perceived as Lance/almost anyone or no ship at all. It's up to you and how you read into it.
> 
> Oh and the panic attack is at the end and it's really vague. Like there's almost no detail I just wanted to give a heads up in case.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

This was bad. On a scale of ‘Out of your favorite moisturizer’ to ‘Have to borrow someone else’s moisturizer’ this was a ‘Shit, everyone is out of moisturizer and there is literally nothing you can use now.’

“Lance, if you could maybe find that information a little faster and then get your butt back to the lions right now it would be greatly appreciated!” Pidge’s voice was tense in his ear. Lasers were firing in the background and Lance spared a glance up at the security feed then held back a sympathetic wince.

“Look I’m doing the best I can, but secondhand hacking is hard enough as it is when you can speak the language you’re dealing with and seeing as none of us have mastered galra yet-”

“Lance!” Keith snapped.

“Right sorry sorry. Just give me one…. Got it!” He exclaimed. He barely waited for the okay symbol to pop up before ripping the chip out of its port. “On my way guys just hold out for a little more!”

Hunk groaned. “How much longer is a little more? ‘Cause you said that five minutes ago and I’m beginning to think you just have a crappy sense of time measurement.”

“A little more is however long it takes me to run through this hallway, my man. You know I’m fast don’t worry I’ll be there in-”

“Aaahhh!”

Lance stumbled and winced at the loud screaming right in his ear. “Hunk? Pidge? Guys???” No one responded. “Shit.” Lance took off running faster.

This was bad. This was really bad but Keith would never admit that out loud. Not in front of the Galra that had just captured them.

“So these are the Paladins of Voltron,” the man before them spoke. His voice was lofty and smug but he honestly sounded pretty young, not that Keith was an expert at identifying Galra age. If they could live more than 10,000 years ‘young’ was a relative term anyway. “Disappointing, if I’m to be honest. I’d heard that some of you had gone missing but really, what were you hoping to accomplish with just the three of you?”

Keith glared up at him. This guy thought there were only three of them? Good. That meant they hadn’t found Lance yet. He only hoped that Lance would be able to get them out of this.

The man walked a leisurely pace down the line they had been forced into before stopping directly in front of Keith. He smirked down at him and Keith had to force himself not to struggle against the grip of the guard holding his wrists behind him and keeping him on his knees. “The leader, I presume?”

“And if I am?” he ground out.

The man shrugged. “I’d be feeling pretty embarrassed if I were you. Getting what’s left of your little team captured at an outdated base. The Universe’s Last Hope,” he taunted, “Wiped out in an old cave.” 

“We’re not done yet,” the challenge was clear in Keith’s voice as he smirked up at him.

The man raised one white eyebrow, briefly casting a glance over the weary and beaten appearances of the three before him. “If you say so. But you will be soon.” He looked away from Keith to say something to the guards around him and Keith caught a flash of blue ducking behind a pillar. He sent a quick glance to Hunk and Pidge to see if they’d noticed as well. The two nodded as subtly as possible and Keith took a steadying breath before looking back to the Galra still standing in front of him. 

They would be ready for whatever Lance came up with. He was good at that. He’d have a plan.

“Prince Lotor,” one of the guards came back into the chamber. “The ship is ready.”

Keith’s blood froze in his veins. Beside him, Hunk and Pidge let out small gasps. Prince?

“Good. Move the prisoners to the ship and then finish searching the-” Prince Lotor cut himself off as the sound of a laser pierced through the air. The shot went right past the side of his face and directly into the chest of the guard holding Keith.

The guard went down hard and by the time Keith was on his feet, Hunk and Pidge’s guards had been taken out too. The chamber descended into chaos. Keith gave up looking for his bayard and turned to face Lotor, ready for a fist fight if necessary, but the man was gone. All around him, guards were dropping like flies, taken down by Lance from an unseen location.

“Keith!” Pidge yelled. 

Keith turned just in time to catch his bayard as it soared towards him. Hunk had his blaster and was providing cover for Pidge to dig through the mess of equipment to find their own weapon.

“Nice throw,” he called over his shoulder before throwing himself into a fight with a nearby guard. They had to take out everyone fast, before someone found where Lance was hiding.

Lance took a slow breath through the adrenaline running in his veins before firing off another shot. A direct hit. He could get one or two more shots in before he’d have to change positions. He saw a guard look his way and wasted no time before taking him out to avoid having his cover blown. “We might actually make it out of here alive,” he muttered to himself.

“Of course we’re going to make it out alive!” Pidge’s voice exclaimed in his ear.

“Right. Comms. I thought we discussed that I talk to myself when I do this and you guys were supposed to tune me out. Literally.” He checked his surroundings before darting a few pillars over to hide again. He fired off three shots in quick succession, taking a guard out each time. There were only four more left and he was sure he could take that down to one or two in a few more moments but a shadow fell over him and he felt a heavy presence behind him. Slowly he turned and saw the man who had been gloating over Keith a few moments ago. Didn’t someone call him a prince?

“You’re…” Lance started.

“Amazing,” Lotor took a step forward, almost crowding into lance’s space. “You demolished more than half my guard in under two minutes.”

Lance blinked. “What?”

“This is truly unexpected. I nearly had them. They were all but cuffed and then you saved them singlehandedly.”

“I used two hands, actually,” Lance blurted. He was out of his depth and more than a little nervous. He had seen this man on the security footage. He was lethal.

Lotor continued as if Lance hadn’t said anything, taking another step forward. “They wouldn’t survive without you. They’d fall apart. I wonder how...,” He reached one clawed hand towards Lance who scrambled to press himself further back into the pillar.

“Lance!” Hunk’s voice was followed shortly by the sound of his blaster going off and Lotor quickly shot back to avoid being hit. They both looked to the side to see Keith and Hunk standing there, looks of mixed concern and anger on their faces. Frankly they looked a little feral honestly. 

“Get away from him!” Keith prepared to run at him while Hunk readied his blaster again.

Lotor barely spared them a blink before returning his gaze to Lance. “It seems they know it too.” He looked Lance up and down before disappearing over the balcony.

Keith and Hunk ran to lean over the edge but there was no sign of him. They quickly gave up and then bolted the rest of the short distance to Lance who was still on the ground.

“Lance!” Keith knelt next to him but hesitated to touch him.

Hunk had no such problems. “Are you hurt?? What did he do??” His hands fluttered over Lance’s still helmet covered head and then his arms.

Lance blinked out of his daze and shook his head dumbly for a moment before speaking. “No. Nothing. He didn’t do anything.”

“Well he was about to do something!” Keith snapped.

“I don’t know what!” Lance countered. He knew he was visibly shaking but he pointedly ignored it and forced himself to stand. “Where’s Pidge?”

“Getting the Green Lion ready,” Hunk smoothly stood behind Lance to catch him in case his knees gave out.

Lance wordlessly sent him a look of gratitude.

“We gotta go. We took out all the guards in this chamber but there were more searching other areas,” Keith lead the way.

“Right,” Lance agreed half-heartedly. He had a feeling they wouldn’t have anymore problems getting out of there but he didn’t voice the thought. He’d probably end up being wrong if he did.

But then…

‘Amazing…’

Lance was fairly quiet on the flight back to the castle. He celebrated with everyone, and revealed the recovered information with appropriate flare but when he wasn’t being spoken to he was quiet. He felt everyone giving him concerned looks at different times but he didn’t feel like talking. 

He wondered if they had heard anything Lotor had said or if they only got his side of the conversation. But there was no good way to ask ‘Hey did you hear the princeling son of our mortal enemy say that you guys would fall apart without me??’ Yeah. That’d go over well. Especially since none of them would agree with that statement.

‘It seems they know it too.’

Did they? How could they if it wasn’t true?

Lance couldn’t sleep that night. He went to bed as soon as he thought it was late enough to not make people suspicious but he layed there staring at his ceiling well into the night.

‘They wouldn’t survive without you… They’d fall apart.’

Lance groaned and folded his pillow over his ears but he couldn’t stop the words bouncing around in his head.

He had been scared. Lotor had terrified him to the point that Lance didn’t stop shaking for a half hour and even now, when he closed his eyes, if he thought about it he still started to tremble.

Lance had been scared to death of this man who could have ended his life in a second but when given the chance, and there had been many chances, he instead chose to tell Lance what he thought of him.

His insides squirmed uncomfortably, the words repeating in his head again.

‘Amazing.’

Was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know the whole 'Lotor telling Lance he's important to manipulate him into leaving Voltron' theory is pretty popular right now but I haven't actually seen anyone suggest that he actually means it. And that's like my favorite thing out of any bad guy/good guy dynamic. They both see each other as a serious threat. So basically this fic is Lotor genuinely believing Lance is the most important member of Voltron and I'm leaving it kind of open for later fics where he decides the quickest way to end Voltron is to just end Lance. 'Cause, y'know, my space son and I gotta suffer together.
> 
> That's it! I hope you liked it!


End file.
